First Date
by gorillabaseball
Summary: Jeankasa AU where everything goes wrong.


**Taken from my tumblr account. I actually run two, both dedicated to snk.**

Jean shifted nervously as he checked his watch for the hundredth time in the last five minutes. His head was full of excitement but he also felt like throwing up. Sitting on the bench, he thought of some witty jokes he could make.

His thoughts faded when he looked up and saw that his date had was wearing casual clothes instead of their school uniform, her scarf wrapped around her neck. She looked so beautiful and he gawked at her for a few minutes before realizing that she had said hello.

"H-Hi!" He said nervously, standing up from the had that unreadable face again and it made him nervous and unsure of what to say next.

"Oh! These are for you!" He said as he picked up the flowers he had brought. They were a mixture of roses, lilacs, carnations, tulips, and gardenias.

Mikasa was surprised at the sweet gesture but accepted the gift, whispering a thanks to him. Jean watched as a small, but genuine smile appeared on her face that only made him fall a little more in love with her.

A smile that was because of him, it made his insides feel like they were about to explode.

She looked up at him and a blush grew on his cheeks at the attention.

"I reserved a dinner for us at the new Japanese restaurant across the street." He said, scratching his head. "I, um, but we could go somewhere else if you're not in the mood for Japanese. You're Japanese so maybe you eat Japanese all the time, but I just thought that maybe you'd want to eat there, but you probably cook food like that all the time and it probably tastes a lot better. Maybe we should just eat at the french restaurant? I mean it's up to you-"

He was silenced when she grabbed his hand, putting her smaller, yet calloused hands into his, leading him to the restaurant, his face red.

When they had arrived into the restaurant, Jean stepped up to the podium with all the smoothness he had, looking proud as he asked the waiter for a table.

"Reservation?"

"Kirschtein." Jean said glancing over at Mikasa.

He watched as the waiter flipped through the papers in his hands, searching for his name.

"Sorry, you don't have a reservation tonight."

The words that came out of the waiter's mouth made Jean's stomach drop.

"What? But I made a reservation a week ago for Saturday." Jean explained to the waiter who clearly must have made a mistake.

"The waiter pointed at the paper."Yes, you did. It's next Saturday."

Horror and embarrassment appeared on Jean's face.

They stepped out of the restaurant, a disappointed look on his face. He looked up when he felt Mikasa's hand on his own.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa. I'm such an idiot." He said running a hand through his hair.

"It's ok. What else did you have planned?" She asked, making Jean perk up.

"I-I was thinking of a movie! Um there's this new one showing at the theater that I heard was good."

Jean watched in horror as the couple on the screen began to make out. They had been making out for the last few minutes and it looked as if they were going to do more when they both started moaning, taking off each other's clothes.

The movie was horrible. It was supposed to be a romantic comedy, according to Connie, but instead it was more like porn in a movie theater.

He blushed furiously, glancing over at Mikasa who had an expressionless face.

He was going to kill Connie.

Jean walked out of the movie theater feeling dejected. It was just his luck that on his first date ever with the girl for his dreams that these things would happen.

They walked in silence for a while before Mikasa voiced her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Jean frowned as she asked. She probably thought he was a perverted loser. "Today didn't go as I planned."

"Did you not have fun?" She asked, furrowing his brows."I suppose it would have been more fun if you weren't with me. I'm quite boring."

Jean's eyes widened as she said this, making him suddenly grip her hands in his. "No! That's not it!"

Jean felt guilty. Did the expression on his face make her think that way?

"I just- the reservation, we didn't even get to eat dinner and I've been saving up just to eat at that place. And the movie was horrible, Connie said it was a good chick flick but now I just made you lose your innocence-"

"I liked the movie." She said so in such a disinterested voice but it still made him blush. She liked the movie? His cheeks turned red at the implications.

"It was interesting." Jean let out a sigh of relief at her words. She was probably only saying this to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry for being such a horrible date." He said dejectedly.

Her brows quirked up at his words. "Date? Eren said that this was just a group get together." She was pensive for a few moments."That would explain everyone cancelling at the last minute.:

Jean felt even more pathetic than before."Great, it wasn't even a date and I managed to ruin it."

That stupid Eren. He was supposed to tell her it was a date! It was part of their agreement.

"I had fun, Jean." She said, surprising way she said her name made his ears turn red.

She smiled her small genuine smile at him that made his heart leap, her hands still clutching onto the bouquet that he had given her.

"Me too." He would be happy doing anything, anywhere, as long as she was with him.

"Walk me home." She commanded, leaving no room for objection. Jean happily obliged, walking side by side. His body tensed as he felt her hand brush against his before he mustered up all the courage he had to lace his fingers into hers. Jean was blushing but he looked straight ahead, determinedly and luckily, she didn't reject his hand.

"Next time, we can go on a real date." She said, standing on her toes to brush her lips on his cheek, making Jean self-combust.


End file.
